Convenceme
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: necesito una razon para poder entender que es lo que le sucede a los jovenes movidos por realizar ese tipo de actos solo por amor, quiero que alguien me explique, Sasuke-kun podrias convencerme de que esto estará bien
1. muestrame

Giro la perilla lentamente con toda la paciencia del mundo, en realidad ese era el último lugar donde quería estar, pero sus pies cansados la obligaban a hacerlo, terminó de abrir la puerta y entrando por fin a su "casa", era realmente linda, pintada de bellos colores pasteles y piso de cerámica rosa, con gran iluminación y a simple vista podía verse que era un lugar y calido y hermoso, lleno de bellos recuerdos adoraba su casa y la paz que le transmitía, pero ya no le gustaba mucho estar allí.

Movió sus pies perezosamente, después de un largo y abatido día en el colegio era lo único que quería era reposar, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un bocadillo, un poco de jugo de naranja, para después subir las escaleras, hasta su cuarto. Pero mientras mas se acercaba a su cuarto, comenzó a oír grandes gemidos y jadeos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres, haciendo ¿quién sabe qué?, esa era la razón por la cual no le gustaba estar allí, tener que oír los extraños sonidos omitidos por sus padres, tan asquerosos para ellas, y diciendo palabras todavía peores sin tener la menor idea a lo que se referían, pues en realidad ella no sabia lo que hacían, es mas, desconocía todo a cerca de ese tema, pues según ella debía ser repugnante. Era por eso que no deseaba averiguarlo pronto.

Amaba a sus padres, su papa era pintor, la mayoría de "desnudos", y su madre era su "musa", por ello su casa esta adornada de sus pinturas, a pesar de eso, ellos eran demasiado amables y siempre estaban felices, la amaban y les gustaba demostrárselo, ella los adoraba pero simplemente, ver retratos de sus madre, con **poca ropa** y diferentes posiciones, no le enorgullecía, siempre trataba de no verlos pero ya se habían guardado como un retrato de piedra en su mente.

Así era la vida de aquella joven cabellos rosas, de brillantes ojos verde, piel blanca y preciosa figura, tenía que vivir todos los días las _encantadoras_ demostraciones de cariño de sus padres, soportar sus ruidos y quejidos toda la noche, era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Suspiró cansada y prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se recostó en su cama después de arrojar su bocadillo a la basura, su hambre se había desaparecido tan pronto como el asco apareció en su garganta. Tomó una almohada y trato de tapar sus oídos con ella y luego de un rato se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Despertó dos horas después, los escasos brillos pintados de naranja oscuro, le avisaban que ya estaba oscureciendo, se duchó como era su costumbre dejar que el agua se llevara sus penas, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, una minifalda color azul, una camisa de tiras rosa y zapatos deportivos, rosa con fucsia, peinó sus sedoso cabello, separándolos un poco, sujetos con un prendedor azul, se maquilló ligeramente y bajó las escaleras, después de tomar las llaves, su Mobil y su bolso, salio por la puerta no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, de lo cual solo recibió una sonrisa y un **¡que te diviertas!**.

Así había sido siempre, pasaba más tiempo en la calle, que en casa con sus padres, iría al centro comercial, pero antes decidió pasar por un parque cercano y decidió sentarse en una banca, por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar esos estúpidos sonidos, que la atormentaban día y noche, pero sierre había un momento en donde la invadía la curiosidad de saber _¿qué era eso?_.

- ¿En que piensas?- una voz ronca hablo en su oído en un murmullo tan provocativo que hizo que se erizaran sus vellos y sentir como alguien la abrazaba lentamente por la cintura, sintió como chocaba su respiración en su cuello, al tiempo que sus labios rozaban su hombro desnudo, nunca pensó que algo tan simple le llevaría a descubrir un mundo de sensaciones completamente nuevas para ella y todas las ocasionaba una sola persona.

- En nada… importante – respondió aun fuera de si misma, sintió perfectamente como su acompañante curvó sus labios en una sonrisa al saber que ella estaba presa de sus caricias, se alejo débilmente soltando su abrazo para acomodarse a su lado en el frío banco.

- Me alegra encontrarte- su rostro inexpresivo, al envolvía solo él lograba hacer que se perdiera en su mirada.

- A mi también - sonrió un tanto, para luego darse cuenta de algo, miró hacia varias direcciones como buscando algo que nunca encontró- ¿y la insoportable de Karin… digo tu novia?- pregunto sin pudor alguno, acompañado de una tierna sonrisa.

- Terminamos – alzó sus hombros como si eso no importara. Al igual que ella sonrió de medio lado.

- ahhhhhhhhh…..- contesto la otra con bastante ironía, girando su vista a otro lado de forma infantil, eso era normal en él, nunca lograba durar mas de dos o tres semanas con una chica, pero debía admitir que le reconfortaba saber que ya no tendría que soportar a esa odiosa y empalagosa pelirroja que atormentaba la vida de su mejor amigo.

Sí, era él, su mejor amigo, la persona más cercana a ella, el único al que le tenia plena confianza y que apreciaba aun más que a ella misma, el galán de las chicas, capitán del equipo de futbol y el chico más popular de la ciudad, alto de piel blanca, de cabello y ojos negros, de porte varonil, gran cuerpo y que siempre estaba siendo perseguido, se sentía feliz estando sola junto a él.

- ¿por qué?- inquirió con curiosidad, debía demostrarle que ella quería quedar al tanto de todo.

- me gusta otra chica – respondió tajante con su voz frívola e inexpresiva.

- Típico – escupió un tanto enfada, debía admitirlo a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, él usaba a las chicas como si fueran un misero trapo, y las cambiaba tanto como cambiaba de ropa. Pero sabia que a ella jamás la cambiaría por eso no se sentía tan mal. Él no prestó mucha atención a su rostro ni menos a su enfado. Por que siempre terminaba riendo de nuevo.

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, observó a lo lejos una parejita, se encontraban besándose y tocándose por todas partes, como lo odiaba, ver como dios chicos prácticamente se _devoraban_ y al terminar la unión de su saliva, los delataba, quebrándose poco a poco, -¡que asco!- que había de maravilloso en intercambiar gérmenes y saliva.

-¡Ufff...!- replico con cierta repulsión en su tono hacia la pareja, el joven giró para ver que le causaba asco y lo que vio solo lo hizo reír de medio lado, algo que solo podía hacer junto a ella.

-¡si no te gusta, no mires!- una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro.

- es que no entiendo, ¿Cuál es el gusto?- pregunto aun sin entender, sin darse cuenta que su amigo la volvió a atar en sus brazos.

-déjame mostrártelo- murmuro sobre el lóbulo de su oreja en un ronquido sexy que le erizó por completo cada centímetro de su piel, solo en momentos como esos, ella se dejaba vencer y que la curiosidad la invadiera, quería saber más y solo alguien podría darle todas las respuestas.

- Sasuke-Kun ¿Sabes que es el sexo?- pregunto concentrada en los pensamientos que la invadían, el quedó realmente sorprendido, jamás pensó que ella se lo preguntaría!!

- Por supuesto- respondió como siempre egocéntricamente, para después dedicarse a observar cada facción que la pelirrosa le proporcionaba, al tiempo que ella tardaba a contestar.

- Muéstramelo- tomó todo el valor que pudo para decirlo, para después mirarlo expectante de una respuesta, mientras que Sasuke se perdía en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender, que si lo que había escuchado era realidad o una simple fantasía.

_**Corto.. si en realidad mucho, pero si lo alargo terminara muy pronto.. Espero que les guste este nuevo fics que no pasara de tres o cuatro capis.. creo yo**_

discúlpenme de verdad aunque intenté continuar con mi otros fics, la inspiración llega pero no para continuar sino para escribir otros nuevos. Yo solo me dejo llevar presa de mis pensamientos intentando hacer lo mejor posible.!!

Pero ya voy bien en buen camino y talvez los termine pronto.. por lo menos disfruten este indismo fic.. por si lo notarán Sasuke es un tanto diferente a si lo creo yo y Sakura no es que sea ingenua es que se niega a saberlo pero por lo visto, Sasuke la convence "sin querer"

Tengo muchos mas fics pero creo que hasta que no encuentre un buen rumbo con los otros y hagan que coinciden no los subire.. porque mucho de mis fics tienen ciertos "cabos sueltos" 


	2. convenceme

Capitulo II

"convénceme"

No podía creer lo tonto que había sido al dejarse convencer pero era ella su mejor amiga no podía ocultárselo por mas tiempo o, ¿sí? ella no era inocente solo que no quería aceptarlo en realidad pero ahora que tenía un poco de curiosidad, él debería explicárselo pero que rayos estaba pensando ella era Sakura su única mejor amiga, no podía hacerle eso.

- No - contesto frívolamente a lo que ella parpadeo sorprendida - eso no esta a mi disposición- suspiro cansado.

- eres mi mejor amigo ¿quien mejor para esto? - ahí eso dolió -Sasuke-kun tu eres el único que puede hacerlo - lo abrazo y con eso termino de convencerlo. Acabo con todos sus sentidos pues era ella la única que podía lograr esa reacción en él.

- Ven - la tomo del brazo sin mirarla y la llevo a halazos hasta que ella se safó.

- Suéltame, me haces daño - contesto triste era la primera vez que el la trataba de esa manera.

Su respiración estaba agitada debía controlarse pues eso no era nada raro para él entonces por que se sentía de esa manera seria por que era ella quien se lo estaba pidiendo aún así no había motivo de tratarla de esa manera

- lo siento - suspiro acercándosele, ella retrocedió un poco y el la tomo del brazo cuidadosamente - es que me siento extraño, discúlpame -

- esta bien, se que esto es por mi culpa creo que no debí presionarte - le sonrío dulcemente - pero es que de verdad quiero saber - bajo el rostro un poco avergonzada.

- está bien - suspiro convencido mientras seguía su camino y ella detrás de él.

Mientras iban a avanzado quería encontrar una solución a todo eso a pesar de que era ella quien lo estaba pidiendo no podía aprovecharse de eso. Era a la jamás ha querido dañar como mostrarle semejante barbaridad sin tener que lastimarla. Entonces lo recordó, había algo que podía hacer debía enseñarle tal como su madre le había enseñado a él.

Seria un poco molesto e incomodo pero era todo lo que podía ocurrírsele ahora.

- Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? - le pregunto al verlo tan callado.

- Si - se detuvo - pase lo que pase prométeme que me trataras igual - ella solo asintió, no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar con Sasuke, pues él era su Sasuke-kun después de todo.

Llegaron a su departamento y la hizo que lo esperara en la sala. Busco entre los closets en donde tenia varias películas una que particularmente estaba llena de polvo, la soplo para quitárselo y luego la coloco en su DVD.

- ¿Sasuke-kun veremos una película? - pregunto risueña.

- No toda, solo una parte - tomo el control remoto y adelanto ciertas partes de la película

* * *

Estaban sentados en el sofá en sus rostros se veía la timidez de estar allí para ambos era realmente importante lo que tenían en mente realizar pero se sentían bastante avergonzados de pensarlo. Con un poco de vergüenza el joven se acerco a la chica

- ¿Estas lista? - le pregunto tímidamente.

- Eso creo - le respondió con el mismo tono.

El joven se fue acercando a ella, tomo su rostro y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Ella lo abrazo y se dejo caer con él a lo largo del sillón. Seguí besándola pero luego fue bajando su mano hasta el comienzo de sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos aun por encima de la camisa. Ella gimió, apretando sus ojos fuertemente mientras el sonrojo de su rostro aumentaba. Luego bajo el joven bajo su manos y acaricio sus piernas para luego levantarle la falda e introducir su mano dentro de su pequeña intimidad. Comenzó a adentrar sus dedos lentamente dentro de ella y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica mientras que ella apretaba los ojos por el dolor que le causaba el chico.

- ¿te duele? - le pregunto al verla gemir de dolor

- no - apretó los ojos - continua - los abrió de nuevo mientras le sonreía.

El continúo haciéndolo pero un poco mas rápido, esta vez se acerco a besarla tiernamente y la abrazo, quería tenerla para siempre junto a él, la amaba y ella lo sabía. Lo que estaban haciendo lo demostraba.

El contacto de sus pieles aumentaba el calor de sus cuerpos, poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo al piso conforme ellos la iban tirando, al darse cuenta a ella le quedaban las braguitas y al el boxer.

Comenzó a jugar con sus pequeños pechos del tamaño perfecto para sus manos, los tomo y los apretó, jugueteó cuanto pudo, luego con su boca los mordió y los lambió haciéndola gemir sin control.

- ¿te gusta? - le pregunto y ella asintió débilmente pues ya no le dolía tanto como antes pero aun se sentía avergonzada , luego se acerco a besarla de nuevo, sin permitirle negarse le arranco las braguitas tirandolas al suelo con las demás prendas

- Esto dolerá un poco - le advirtió antes de abrir sus piernas y hacerse camino a través de ellas, ella cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor y en el momento que pudo sentir el intimo miembro del chico adentrarse a su pequeño cuerpo quiso empujarlo pero el tomo de sus manos - tranquilízate - se acerco a ella - yo estaré aquí para ti - le tranquilizo con un beso para terminar de penetrarla y que el dolor terminara de recorrer su cuerpo, ella apretó sus ojos con mas fuerzas, sintió correr un liquido calido de su interior demostrando que acababa de perder su virginidad. Aunque el dolor la invadió poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que ella logro moverse de nuevo.

El lo entiendo y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella primero despacio, luego más rápido aumentando las estocadas que le proporcionaba sus movimientos eran cada vez más reconfortantes para ambos. El amor que sentían uno por el otro aumentaba el placer de querer estar juntos por siempre pero por ser esto su primera vez ambos sabían que no lograrían durar mucho y pues el orgasmo no duro mucho en presentarse.

Hasta que de un momento a otro ambos terminaron, cansados y completamente exhaustos. Todavía en el sofá, con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel, el sudor y el cansancio no los dejaba poder levantarse.

- te amo - le suspiro sobre el oído a su compañero.

- yo también - le respondió dulcemente antes de besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Era un tonto como se había atrevido a mostrarle eso, pero por lo menos ahora lo conocería de una forma diferente, la forma en como debería ser, dos seres que se entregan por amor, aunque eso en ese momento traería sus consecuencias.

Aunque debía admitirlo, esa película jamás le había gustado pero el hecho de tenerla ahí junto a él, hacia que todo su cuerpo se comparte de manera diferente, el calor y la excitación aumentaban cada vez mas al verla allí sentada toda sonrojada y con sus manos abrazando sus piernas mientras su cara estaba recostada en sus rodillas. Pero que estaba pensando ella debía estar sintiéndose mal en ese momento, lo podía ver en sus cara. Debía estar bastante confundida y el como un maldito desgraciado se excitaba con sus mera presencia, era un desquiciado pero solo quería que ella lo entendiera no todo era malo pero si era con él, lo sabia él era un perro que no le importaba ninguna mujer a excepción de ella, para que negarlo si era cierto Sakura era la única persona importante en su vida pero no deseaba dañar su amistad diciéndoselo, por eso de todos los chicos el menos apropiado para ella, era él.

Se levanto del sofá y sin que ella lo notara se acerco a su cuerpo y la abrazo, enterró su cara en su pecho y la acerco a él lo más que pudo. Ella se asusto estaba muy distraída para entender que era lo que el estaba haciendo.

- por eso no quería mostrarte - le susurro y ella se sintió un poco mal, él se lo había advertido. - Sakura no quiero hacerte pensar mal pero debes saber que eso es solo la parte buena de este asunto - la miro tristemente - pero no soy quien para mostrártelo - ella lo miro fijamente, porque el decía que no era quien para hacerlo, lo entristecía saber que el no la viera de la misma manera que ella. No entendía que fue el la razón de su curiosidad, su único y mas grande amigo pero aun mayor que eso era la razón de su existir y a la única persona a la que de verdad había amado.

- Convénceme Sasuke-kun - el se sorprendió - convénceme de que no todo es malo y que tu si puedes ser ese quien sea capaz de demostrármelo - le pidió apretando sus manos para después abrazarlo de manera que cayera encima de ella.

¿Que pasara con estos dos almas en desolación, que ocultan sus sentimientos por miedo a ser no correspondidos, sin saber que el otro siento lo mismo?


End file.
